In kickdown control of a continuously variable transmission, a primary pressure supplied to a primary pulley is reduced and a secondary pressure supplied to a secondary pulley is increased, in order to secure a differential thrust for achieving a target shift speed.
A continuously variable transmission disclosed in JP59-99148A demonstrates a technique of promptly increasing a line pressure that serves as a source pressure of the primary pressure and the secondary pressure, to secure an hydraulic pressure necessary for the kickdown.